1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of authenticating devices, and more particularly relates to authenticating a device with a server over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems are known for confirming the identity of a networked device, when establishing communication between that device and another networked device or computer.
For example, in one conventional system, an X.509 certificate may be installed in the device at the time of manufacturing under the control of a trusted administrator. The certificate can be used within a Public Key Infrastructure (PKI), such that other devices can securely identify the device when communicating with the device over a network.
Other conventional systems may not use PKI. For example, these systems may use symmetric keys to authenticate a device. Using this approach, the symmetric keys can be installed by a trusted administrator and also stored in a trusted repository, such that the trusted repository can participate in the authentication and other aspects of securely accessing the device.
However, in conventional systems, there is typically a requirement to install the security credentials used to strongly authenticate the device. This requirement can create a burden in the manufacturing process for the device. For example, this burden can be experienced by the manufacturing operation, service personnel, system administrators, or end-users, depending on the method of installation of the authentication credentials.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods with improved authentication of a networked device, such that the identity of the networked device may be firmly established in an efficient manner.